At the current time, fixing sleeves for bicycle saddles are known, of the type described, e.g., in documents nos. EP0842083 and 085649738.
Sleeves of the known type however have some limitations concerning the simplicity and reliability of the saddle installation.
Further drawbacks of the sleeves of the known type concern the overall dimensions of the fixing means, and the load capacity compared to the weight of the sleeve.